


My One and Only

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about season 6 finale in Stefan's POV.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/stelena_zps6f56c2c1.png.html"></a><br/>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only

A/N: I wrote this poem with the season 6 finale in mind. It took a long time for the words to come out so I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading and hope to see your thoughts on this poem.

* * *

 

**"My One and Only"**

 

7/13/2015

7:25pm

 

 

The years spurned

One by one

The feeling undiminished

Only growing

Rapidly and purely

 

Alas, time caught up

And once more you are taken from me

Not just by my brother

But time himself

For asleep you go from many years

Until the one you love dies

You will be awaken

 

A kiss will not wake you

Not without a lack of trying

Not by me

For no longer are you in love with me

But my brother

 

Unable to cope with all of this

Unable to process all the years that passed by

Without you by my side.

How I wish you still loved me

How I wish that things were the same

But alas, they do not.

 

I fell for a friend

But I know she is not my true love

For you are and will always be my one true love

Her comfort dulls the pain

Her comfort numbs the loneliness

But sadly, it is temporary

For what how can your heart and soul truly move on?

When it yearns for someone you cannot have

 

How I wish you and I were switched

I asleep or death

For what is better than this half-life

For what is better than a broken heart

Neither time nor space can mend

Nor can this friend can truly mend

For I know one thing to be true

Is that you will always be

My one and only

Until my dying day comes

I will love you forever

* * *

A/N: How did I do? I was really sad that Nina left but I felt it was better off in the long run because her character was shattered and unfixable. It made me sad with the way they handled Stelena and in my heart they will always be the one that ended together. I did not like how the writers of TVD ruined the idea of what epic love was and the idea of soul mates. I certainly did not like how the show is now. Please let me know how you liked this poem. - Kat


End file.
